Un millier d'années
by Cupcake04
Summary: Kol Mikaelson a enfin été libéré du cercueil dans lequel il avait été enfermé par son demi-frère. Mais cent ans ont passé et le retour à la normale s'annonce difficile pour le jeune originel, d'autant plus que la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux le croit mort depuis toutes ces années. (Prend place à la fin du 3x13, Kol/OC)
1. Revenus d'entre les morts

**Revenus d'entre les morts**

Kol Mikaelson se redressa en inspirant profondément, approvisionnant à nouveau en air ses poumons brûlants Il porta une main à sa poitrine et toussa, tentant de reprendre une respiration normale et régulière. Il regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte qu'il était assis dans ce qui semblait être un cercueil. Son cerveau à nouveau oxygéné se remit à fonctionner et il se souvint ce qui l'avait mené ici. La rage s'empara de lui lorsque son esprit maintenant alerte reconstruisit progressivement la scène de sa mort. Il revit le départ de la magnifique jeune femme qui partageait sa vie, elle allait rejoindre Elijah pendant que lui devait rester avec Rebekah. Puis le visage déformé par la colère de son frère s'imposa à lui. C'était juste avant qu'il ne lui plante une dague en plein cœur.

_ _Kol ?_ Appela une voix féminine.

Il se tourna lentement, chacun de ses membres étant douloureux, et sourit en découvrant le visage familier de sa petite sœur. Ses cheveux blonds bouclaient pitoyablement sur ses épaules et sa superbe robe rouge était entachée de sang au niveau de la poitrine, lui indiquant qu'elle avait subi le même sort que lui. Il se remit prudemment sur ses pieds et Rebekah s'approcha pour l'enlacer, heureuse de retrouver son frère.

_ _Combien de temps ?_ Demanda-t-il prudemment.

_ _Plus d'un siècle_, avoua la blonde après un moment et elle vit sa mâchoire se contracter. _Ça fait quelques minutes que je suis réveillée, Finn ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. C'est Elijah qui a retiré nos dagues._

Il se retourna alors qu'elle désignait un endroit dans son dos et reconnut son frère, impeccable dans un costume qui n'avait rien à voir avec la mode qui avait court à l'époque à laquelle il se souvenait avoir vécu. Elijah avait les sourcils froncés et Kol put aisément deviner qu'il se sentait affreusement coupable de son enfermement dans un cercueil. Il secoua simplement la tête, lui signifiant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, et le brun sourit en s'approchant, étreignant le plus jeune de ses frères. C'est le moment que choisit Finn pour reprendre connaissance après neuf cent ans. Elijah laissa son frère et sa sœur s'occuper de leur aîné et sortit de la pièce avec un homme brun que Kol n'avait même pas remarqué jusque là. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas et vint aider son frère à reprendre contact avec la réalité.

_ _Je vais le tuer_, siffla le brun entre deux quintes de toux.

Il repéra la dague sur la table de chevet et s'en empara avec un regard meurtrier. Rebekah eut un petit sourire en la lui prenant des mains pour la faire jouer entre ses doigts fins et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte que Kol ouvrit avec détermination. Il se dirigea vers les voix de ses frères et entra dans la pièce avec un léger sourire. Niklaus ouvrit de grands yeux en le voyant et leva les mains face à lui en reculant de quelques pas.

_ _Kol…_ Commença-t-il comme s'il avait l'intention de s'expliquer.

_ _Ça fait longtemps mon frère._

Il recula d'un nouveau pas, la peur se lisant dans son regard. Il baissa les yeux qui se posèrent sur le plateau qu'une jeune femme blonde tenait. Kol sut précisément ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire lorsqu'il s'approcha rapidement d'elle. Niklaus n'avait en revanche certainement pas prévu que Finn s'emparerait de la dague avant lui, le regard fou, et qu'il se saisirait de son poignet.

_ _Finn, non_, implora-t-il avant qu'il ne la lui plante dans la paume de la main, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur.

Il dû penser qu'il n'avait aucune chance de combattre ses trois frères puisqu'il se redressa et tenta de fuir de l'autre côté de la pièce dès que son aîné le relâcha. Rebekah apparut, lui bloquant le passage. Il prononça son nom comme dans une plainte et elle posa une main ferme sur son épaule avant de lui planter le poignard dans le ventre, le faisant hurler à nouveau.

_ _C'est pour notre mère_, lui signifia-t-elle et Kol sourit en s'approchant, anticipant le prochain mouvement de sa sœur.

Elle le repoussa en arrière où il se heurta à son jeune frère qui emprisonna ses bras des siens, plaquant son dos contre son torse. Il entendit Elijah dire aux deux inconnus présents dans la pièce qu'ils pouvaient partir et ils s'exécutèrent sans discuter, passant derrière eux. Kol ne leur prêta que peu d'attention, occupé à se demander de quelle façon il allait bien pouvoir faire souffrir son aîné Un regard échangé avec sa jolie sœur lui confirma qu'elle pensait à la même chose et il raffermit sa prise sur les bras de son frère qui tremblait contre lui. Sa prise se radoucit toutefois lorsque l'odeur du sang parvint à ses narines. Il redressa la tête, les sens en alerte, et ses yeux s'assombrirent lorsqu'il vit le verre que Elijah tendait vers lui. Il lâcha son frère que Rebekah poussa vers le canapé, l'obligeant à s'asseoir, et porta le récipient à ses lèvres, soupirant de plaisir. Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point la brûlure de sa gorge était aiguë jusque maintenant.

_ _J'aime ce que tu as fait de ce nouvel endroit, Nik._

La voix de Rebekah retentit dans son dos. Elle promenait ses doigts le long d'une table d'époque et regardait son frère d'un air supérieur. Elle s'empara d'un superbe vase qu'elle envoya s'écraser contre le mur opposé où le tableau accroché s'effondra au sol entraînant une lampe et des milliers de bouts de verre dans sa chute. Kol concentra son attention sur Niklaus qui avait baissé la tête, adoptant l'air d'un petit garçon qui aurait fait une bêtise.

_ _Je voulais que ce soit pour nous. Un endroit que nous pourrions tous pu appeler « chez nous ». Un endroit où nous pourrions tous être une famille_, expliqua-t-il et Kol échangea un regard avec Rebekah qu'il devina quelque peu attendrie. _Pour qu'aucun d'entre nous ne soit seul à nouveau_, ajouta-t-il.

_ _Et tu as raison_, intervint Elijah. _Aucun d'entre nous ne le sera._

_ _Tu restes de côté_, renchérit Finn alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers la porte.

_ _Nous te quittons Nik_, révéla Rebekah en le regardant, hautaine. _Juste après que j'ai tué cette garce de double. Et tu seras seul, toujours et à jamais._

_ _Si vous partez, je pourchasserai chacun d'entre vous_, menaça l'hybride et Kol le devina désespéré.

_ _Alors tu deviendras tout ce que tu détestes : notre père._

Ces mots d'Elijah amenèrent Kol à se demander ce qu'il en était de leur père. Il était après tout la cause du comportement de Niklaus. C'était sa faute s'il était devenu si impulsif et intolérant. Il n'avait jamais compris ce que signifiait être une famille. Un sourire moqueur agita les lèvres du plus jeune des frères lorsque le blond leur hurla des menaces, mort de peur à l'idée de se trouver seul.

_ _Je suis l'hybride, je ne peux pas être tué ! Je n'ai rien à craindre, d'aucun d'entre vous !_ Railla-t-il.

_ _Tu auras peur lorsque nous aurons ce cercueil_, menaça Elijah

Ses frères et sœur ne comprirent pas ce qu'il voulait dire mais cela sembla clairement effrayer leur frère dont le regard s'était empli de larmes de rage et de honte pour ce qu'il leur avait fait endurer. Ils toisèrent Klaus pendant un long moment, le défiant de faire quoique ce soit lorsque le loquet de la porte se fit entendre. La scène sembla alors se passer au ralentit. Ils firent tous volte face et la femme qui entra eut pour effet de les pétrifier sur place. Klaus hoqueta de surprise et Rebekah fit un pas en avant, appelant cette femme qui les regardait un par un d'un air sévère.

_ _Mère_, souffla-t-elle, incrédule.

Elle l'ignora et fendit le mur que formaient ses enfants entre elle et son fils illégitime. Tous se tournèrent sur son passage, reprenant peu à peu leurs esprits. Comment leur mère pouvait-elle être ici ? Elle avait été tuée un millier d'année auparavant et elle ne pouvait être un vampire. De plus, elle portait la même robe que la dernière fois qu'ils l'avait vue. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de son fils qui avait baissé la tête, honteux.

_ _Regarde moi_, commanda-t-elle d'un ton impérieux.

Rebekah sursauta en reconnaissant l'accent sévère dans la voix de sa mère, celui qu'elle leur réservait lorsqu'elle était mécontente d'eux. Klaus obéit timidement, ne se sentant pas assez téméraire pour désobéir à sa mère qu'il avait sauvagement tuée longtemps auparavant. Il sembla sur le point de fondre en larmes lorsque sa voix retentit à nouveau, impitoyable.

_ _Sais tu pourquoi je suis là ?_

_ _Tu es ici pour me tuer_, répondit-il comme résigné.

_ _Niklaus, tu es mon fils_, reprit Esther d'un ton plus doux, sa voix tremblant légèrement. _Et je suis ici pour te pardonner._

Elle se retourna en saisissant la main de son fils dans la sienne. Un léger sourire anima ses lèvres alors qu'elle regardait chacun de ses enfants. Finn, duquel elle avait toujours été si proche ; Elijah et sa morale que rien ne semblait pouvoir ébranler, même si aujourd'hui il tenait davantage d'un monstre sanguinaire ; Rebekah, sa magnifique fille si douce qui avait toujours accordé son amour sans conditions malgré un caractère volcanique ; et Kol, son fils insolent mais toutefois si attentionné avec sa petite sœur. Son sourire s'élargit.

_ _Je veux que nous reformions une famille_, annonça-t-elle à la surprise générale.


	2. Tu es faible Kol

**_Réponses aux anonymes :_**

_Rina_ : Merci beaucoup ! Kol était également l'un de mes personnages favoris et le fait que ses frères et sœur ne prennent même pas ne serait-ce que quelques minutes pour le pleurer m'a vraiment déçue, ils ont presque fait passer sa mort comme "dommage collatéral". En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

_Louna_ : Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, ce site manque cruellement de fictions qui implique Kol ! Je trouvais important de reprendre ce passage de la série afin de mettre en place les émotions que Kol ressent à son réveil et à l'égard de ses frères et sœur. Mais ne t'en fais pas je compte m'en écarter dès ce chapitre. Toutefois je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec toi à propos de sa famille. Même si Finn est clairement de côté, j'ai toujours trouvé que Kol et Rebekah partageaient quelque chose de vraiment particulier et c'est ce que je cherche à dégager avec cette fiction. Toutefois, j'ai été ébahie par la façon dont ils sont tous réunis dans les épisodes quatorze et quinze, comme une grande famille. Je n'imagine pas Kol pardonner son frère de sitôt. En tous cas j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre !

* * *

**Tu es faible Kol**

Kol s'excusa auprès de sa mère et suivit son grand frère jusque la cuisine où il se servait un nouveau verre de sang. Elijah leva les yeux vers lui et sourit en lui tendant la bouteille, sourire qui se fana quelque peu quand son cadet ne bougea pas, se contentant de vriller son regard sombre dans le sien. Il fronça les sourcils et s'appuya sur le bar entre eux, comprenant facilement ce que Kol voulait lui demander. Il détourna les yeux, reprenant l'air coupable qu'il avait à son réveil et les yeux du plus jeune s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il s'imaginait le pire. Son frère n'aurait tout de même pas osé tuer la jeune femme après l'avoir lui-même enfermé dans un cercueil n'est-ce pas ? Il ignora la voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'il en était tout à fait capable et se décida à le confronter.

_ _La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est qu'elle partait pour te rejoindre…_

_ _Elle est restée à peine deux jours avec moi, avant de rentrer parce qu'elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de ta part_, commença-t-il d'un air ennuyé.

_ _Où est-elle Elijah ?_ Le coupa Kol, perdant patience.

_ _Elle s'est enfuie lorsque Niklaus lui a dit qu'il t'avait tué. On était tous persuadés que nous t'avions perdu à jamais tu sais…_ Murmura-t-il. _Elle a coupé tous contact avec Rebekah et moi et je ne l'ai jamais revue._

C'était donc moins grave que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Elle était surement toujours en vie, elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de lui pour prendre soin d'elle-même. Il la retrouverait et il reprendrait là où ils avaient laissé les choses cent ans auparavant. Cependant elle n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer pourquoi il ne croyait pas réellement à tout cela, et le regard de pitié que son frère lui lançait n'arrangeait certainement pas les choses. Il l'interrogea du regard mais ce fut une voix dans son dos qui prononça les paroles qu'il redoutait comme jamais.

_ _Elle te croit mort Kol_, dit sa sœur avec douceur et elle posa une main légère sur son épaule. _Ca fait cent ans tu sais…_

Il trembla sous son emprise et n'osa pas se tourner vers sa sœur et affronter son regard qu'il devina emprunt de pitié. Une bouffée de rage s'empara de lui et il ne supporta plus le regard coupable de son frère, tout comme la main de sa sœur qui lui sembla peser une tonne sur ses larges épaules. Son regard s'assombrit et Elijah sentit un de ses légendaires accès de colère poindre à l'horizon. Rebekah regarda son grand frère avec angoisse et, avant que l'un et l'autre ne s'en rende compte, Kol avait disparu dans la pièce voisine. Ils le suivirent et arrivèrent à temps pour voir le brun plaquer l'hybride contre le mur d'une main contre sa gorge, provoquant la chute de plusieurs autres objets. Niklaus gémit de douleur en sentant les ongles de son frère s'enfoncer dans la peau de son cou et son épaule se déboîter sous l'emprise de la main de Kol.

_ _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ S'exclama leur mère qui s'était levée, scandalisée.

_ _Où est-elle Niklaus ? Comment as-tu pu me faire ça hein ?! Ça t'a fait si mal que je sois heureux pour une fois ? Tu es bien comme notre père_, siffla-t-il en écrasant sa trachée à l'aide de sa paume.

Il libéra l'épaule de son frère et brisa le pied de la petite table à ses côtés, s'apprêtant à l'enfoncer dans le corps de son frère. Bien sur ça ne le tuerait pas, mais il espérait que ça le ferait au moins souffrir. Il en fut toutefois empêché par une douleur lancinante qui lui traversa le crâne alors que son frère tentait de le repousser sans succès. Il fut contraint de le lâcher et plaqua ses mains contre ses tempes en hurlant de douleur, se laissant tomber à genoux. Sa mère s'interposa, le regard sévère et vrilla son regard sur son fils à terre.

_ _Ça suffit !_ Lui intima-t-elle d'une voix tranchante.

Le plus jeune se redressa et laissa tomber le pieu improvisé à ses pieds, dardant un regard toujours meurtrier sur son frère qui se redressa en massant sa gorge meurtrie. Un sourire moqueur s'installa sur ses lèvres peu après et il lui jeta un regard méprisant qui fit à Kol plus de mal qu'il n'aurait souhaité l'admettre.

_ _Tu crois réellement qu'elle pense toujours à toi après toutes ses années n'est-ce pas ?_ Railla-t-il. _Mais peut-être qu'elle est simplement morte, peut-être qu'elle t'aimait tellement qu'elle n'a pas supporté l'idée de ne jamais te revoir… Regarde ce que l'amour à fait de toi Kol, un faible !_

L'accent moqueur de sa voix rendit fou le brun qui se jeta à nouveau sur son frère. Il fut toutefois retenu par Elijah qui l'agrippa par le bras, l'attirant vers lui. Rebekah vint prêter main forte à son frère et se plaça face au plus jeune qu'elle entoura de ses bras, accrochant ses petites mains autour de sa nuque pour l'attirer à elle. Kol ne tenta même pas de se débattre et se laissa entraîner par la blonde. Elle se détacha de lui et envoya un regard meurtrier à l'hybride avant de tirer le brun à sa suite jusqu'à l'étage où elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour le pousser vers le lit où elle l'obligea à s'asseoir.

_ _Ne l'écoute pas Kol_, lui ordonna-t-elle.

Elle s'assit à ses côtés et il accepta son étreinte, posant sa tête sur la poitrine réconfortante du seul membre de sa famille qui avait toujours semblé le comprendre et le soutenir, peu importait les circonstances. Elle lui chuchota qu'elle était là et il s'accrocha à sa robe, laissant quelques larmes s'échapper de ses yeux.

_ _Et si elle était…_ Geignit-il, ne parvenant pas à finir sa phrase.

_ _Je suis là Kol_, murmura-t-elle à nouveau.

Elle caressa ses cheveux avec douceur et le fit s'allonger à ses côtés, le serrant du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait contre son corps. Elle ne comprenait que trop bien ce qu'il ressentait, ayant éprouvé la même chose en se faisant rejeter par Stefan, celui qu'elle pensait être son grand amour. Elle s'était faite repousser et avait découvert qu'il était éperdument amoureux d'une autre, ayant eu quatre-vingt dix ans et l'hypnose pour passer autre chose. Seulement elle savait où Stefan était, elle savait qu'il allait bien et qu'il ne l'avait oubliée que parce que son frère l'y avait contraint, en tout cas c'est ce qu'elle aimait penser. Un petit sourire triste s'afficha sur ses lèvres lorsque la prise de Kol se relâcha légèrement et qu'elle entendit sa respiration se faire régulière. Elle se détacha de lui avec délicatesse et s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain où elle se lava et se changea rapidement avant de sortir à pas de loup de la maison avec la ferme intention de faire payer sa trahison au double Petrova.

Kol était profondément endormi dans le lit de sa sœur et un sourire s'était affiché sur ses lèvres fines lorsque le visage d'une belle femme blonde était apparut face au sien. Il observa longuement son sourire, son teint clair et ses superbes yeux bleus et tendit la main ver elle pour caresser sa joue, appréciant la texture douce de sa peau. Il vit ses sourcils se froncer face à un tel geste, et le sourire de Kol s'élargit au contact de sa joue. Un sourire prit également place sur les lèvres de la vampire et elle le poussa en arrière, lui coupant le souffle. Elle se hissa sur lui et plaqua ses poignets autour de son visage, l'empêchant de bouger. Son sourire triomphant fit rire le jeune homme qui ne tenta même pas de se débattre, lui lançant un simple regard énamouré.

_ _Quand es-tu devenu si niais Kol ?_ Demanda-t-elle de sa voix chantante tout en ramenant ses jambes de chaque côté du bassin de l'homme allongé sous elle.

_ _Quand on m'a dit que tu ne te rappelais peut-être plus de moi_, avoua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. _Et je ne suis pas niais, je t'aime c'est tout._

_ _Ah oui ? Peut-être aurais-tu dû me dire ça plus tôt_, souligna-t-elle en haussant les épaules avant de se remettre sur ses pieds avec souplesse.

Il ne put qu'admirer la façon dont sa robe légère épousait parfaitement chacune de ses courbes et il réprima les pensées qui lui venaient à l'esprit pour se lever lui aussi. Il tenta d'avancer vers elle mais elle leva une main autoritaire face à lui. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et sa bouche adorable se tordit en une moue boudeuse. Il la regarda sans comprendre et tendit une main vers elle sans parvenir à la toucher.

_ _Tu as dit que tu me choisirais toujours Kol. Et pourtant tu as passé cent dix ans dans un cercueil parce que tu étais trop loyal à ton frère et que tu n'as pas réussi à t'en détacher_, lui reprocha-t-elle. _Elijah l'avait fait lui, il avait même trahi Niklaus par amour pour Katerina. Mais toi, tu es faible Kol._

Elle s'était approché et avait posé la paume de sa main contre sa joue avec une douceur extrême. Son regard emplit de reproches se fit plus doux et emprunt de tristesse alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui à nouveau, lui tournant le dos à regret.

_ _Mais j'imagine que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Tu n'as simplement pas réussi à m'aimer assez pour me choisir._

_ _Je t'interdis de dire ça_, s'indigna Kol. _Je t'aime !_

Mais c'était trop tard, car déjà elle avait disparu, et il se retrouva seul dans la prairie qu'il reconnut soudain. C'était l'endroit où il l'avait transformée, la superbe prairie où il lui avait par la suite promis de toujours la choisir elle. Mais déjà elle était partie, elle lui avait été arrachée comme lui il lui avait été arrachée un siècle auparavant. Et tout ce qui restait d'elle, c'était ce parfum léger qui flottait dans l'air, le sien.


	3. L'amour d'une soeur

_**Réponses aux anonymes :**_

_Louna_ : Merci beaucoup ! Oui je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est pourquoi la série me déçoit tellement ces derniers temps. La Rebekah que je m'imaginais aurait arraché le cœur d'Elena à la minute où elle aurait appris la mort de son frère, sosie ou pas ! Mais comme je ne suis pas en charge de la série… Bref, voici la suite qui est plus centrée sur la relation que Rebekah entretient avec ses frères que sur l'amoureuse de Kol, que l'on découvrira davantage dans le chapitre quatre que j'essaierai de poster très rapidement. J'espère que ça te plaira tout de même !

_Anna_ : Thanks! Here is the new chapter, hope you'll like it!

* * *

**L'amour d'une sœur**

Rebekah et Kol étaient étendus dans le jardin qui bordait leur propriété, l'originelle entreprenait de lui raconter tout ce qu'il avait raté et le plus jeune des frères Mikaelson écoutait à présent de quelle façon sa petite sœur s'était à nouveau fait briser le cœur. Il réagit violemment en l'entendant dire que Niklaus avait été jusqu'à effacer son souvenir de l'esprit de celui qui l'aimait.

_ _Ce n'est pas si grave, tu sais comment est Nik…_ Commença-t-elle en haussant tristement les épaules.

_ _Tu ne peux pas te laisser marcher dessus ainsi Bekah ! Te rends tu compte qu'il nous a laissé pourrir pendant un siècle ?_ S'insurgea Kol. _Et pour quoi au final ?_

_ _Il voulait notre sécurité !_ Essaya de le défendre la jolie blonde en se redressant. _Notre famille est importante à ses yeux tu le sais._

_ _Vraiment ? Il m'a l'air plus préoccupé par son double…_

Il n'eut pas le loisir de terminer d'exposer son point de vue car Niklaus se dirigeait vers eux d'un pas furieux. Il semblait prêt à exploser et cela arracha un sourire moqueur à Kol qui se remit sur ses pieds pour se placer devant sa sœur. Les deux frères se jaugèrent d'un air mauvais et Rebekah glissa sa petite main dans celle du plus jeune, se dressant à ses côtés, redressant le menton d'un air fier. Niklaus regarda leurs mains entrelacées et ça ne sembla qu'accroître sa mauvaise humeur.

_ _Tu t'en es pris à Elena hier soir ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?_ Attaqua-t-il.

_ _Dois-je te rappeler que cette fille a planté une dague dans le dos de notre sœur ?_ Répliqua Kol d'un ton acide.

_ _Elle est ce qui me permet de créer des hybrides._

_ _J'avais osé espérer que ta famille serait plus importante que cela._

Kol s'apprêtait à poursuivre avec une remarque bien sentie mais il fut à nouveau interrompu par leur mère qui était sortie sur le balcon et qui les regardait d'un air sévère. Elle demanda à son plus jeune fils de la rejoindre avant de rentrer à nouveau, ne laissant aucune place à la discussion. Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et lança un regard meurtrier à son frère, le bousculant en passant près de lui ce qui eut pour effet de le faire grogner de rage. Il entendit sa sœur trottiner derrière lui et elle disparut dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la maison. La colère faisait trembler chacun de ses membres et il foudroya Elijah du regard lorsqu'il le dépassa, n'appréciant que moyennement qu'il ait défendu cette humaine des griffes de sa charmante Rebekah.

La jolie blonde ne réapparut que plusieurs heures plus tard, son t-shirt couvert de sang. Elle entra avec fracas dans la chambre de Kol et se figea en voyant une valise à moitié pleine ouverte sur son lit. Elle regarda le brun et fronça les sourcils en referma la porte derrière elle lorsqu'il plaça son index sur ses lèvres.

_ _J'en ai parlé à notre mère, elle n'a opposé aucune résistance à ce que j'aille la rejoindre. Bon si elle a voulu m'en dissuader_, concéda Kol lorsque sa sœur souleva un sourcil dubitatif. _Mais l'important est qu'elle a finalement proposé de m'aider à la retrouver ! Je pars ce soir._

_ _Ce soir ?_ Demanda la blonde, surprise.

_ _Tu peux venir avec moi_, souffla-t-il.

Les yeux de Rebekah s'agrandirent alors qu'elle envisageait ne serait-ce que la possibilité de finalement se délivrer de l'emprise que son frère avait sur elle depuis le début. Kol lui offrait un nouveau départ et un frisson d'excitation parcourut son échine alors qu'elle pensait à tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire alors, à qui elle pourrait être. Toutefois la réalité s'imposa durement à elle lorsqu'elle se souvint de ce que Niklaus lui avait fait la dernière fois qu'elle avait voulu s'éloigner de lui et elle secoua la tête en baissant les yeux. Le brun s'approcha et saisit ses bras avec force pour la secouer avec un peu plus d'énergie qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

_ _Tu ne peux pas continuer à te laisser diriger par lui Rebekah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour toi hein ? Pourquoi tu restes avec lui bon sang ?!_

Il lâcha sa sœur lorsqu'un sanglot la secoua et qu'il distingua une larme rouler sur sa joue de porcelaine. Il la fit asseoir sur le lit et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, la laissant poser sa tête contre son épaule. Elle essuya les quelques larmes qui lui avaient échappées du revers de la main et expira lourdement.

_ _Tu sais que j'aime la façon que tu as de tenir aux gens mais tu ne peux pas le laisser régir ainsi ta vie. Tu dois vivre pour toi-même tu comprends ?_ Reprit-il d'une voix plus douce.

Rebekah ne répondit rien, replongeant simplement dans ses souvenirs. Elle repensa à comment il l'avait malmenée à travers les siècles, se moquant constamment d'elle et de sa façon de tomber amoureuse de chaque homme qui lui adressait un tant soit peu d'attention. Elle frémit en repensant à la dague qu'il lui avait plongée en plein cœur avant de ruiner définitivement la relation sincère qu'elle entretenait avec Stefan. Ce n'est enfin que lorsque la trahison ultime qu'il lui avait infligée lui revint en mémoire qu'elle sut qu'elle avait fait son choix. Il avait tué sa mère puis avait mentit à ce propos en accusant son père, père qu'il l'avait ensuite forcée à haïr et à fuir jusqu'à le tuer. Sa petite main chercha celle de son frère et elle la serra comme pour se donner la force de faire ce dont elle rêvait depuis bien longtemps.

La nuit venait de tomber lorsqu'Elijah vint frapper doucement contre la porte de sa jeune sœur. Il passa la tête à travers l'embrasure et sourit doucement à la jeune femme qui bouclait enfin sa valise. La blonde baissa les yeux d'un air coupable et le brun entra en fermant la porte derrière lui.

_ _Tu n'allais tout de même pas partir sans me dire au revoir Bekah ?_

Elle sourit doucement et alla se réfugier dans les bras tendus de son grand frère qui la serra avec tendresse. Il embrassa le sommet de sa tête et elle enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. Il la lâcha doucement et se saisit de sa valise sans un mot de plus, la laissant enfiler sa veste et prendre son sac à main. Elle ressentit tout de même le besoin de se justifier en passant devant lui pour sortir de la pièce.

_ _Je veux aider Kol, si jamais elle…_

Elijah hocha simplement la tête lorsque sa voix mourut dans sa gorge et il plaça une main dans son dos, la guidant vers le grand escalier. Kol hissait son sac dans le coffre de la voiture de sport noire flambant neuve qui était garée dans l'allée lorsqu'ils sortirent. La blonde eut un hoquet lorsqu'elle constata la présence de sa mère et de Finn qui lui sourirent. Elle alla les étreindre tous deux et Esther fit un pauvre sourire à sa fille lorsqu'elle chercha Niklaus des yeux.

_ _Ton frère t'aime Rebekah, essaye de ne pas lui en vouloir._

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de répondre car elle sentit le bras de Kol s'enrouler autour de ses épaules pour la serrer doucement contre lui. Ils échangèrent un sourire et elle jeta un dernier regard à la maison qu'elle était sur le point de quitter et pensa à ce que cela signifiait. Elle expira lourdement, chassant le visage de son frère de son esprit, et se détourna pour marcher jusqu'à la voiture. Elle serra une nouvelle fois Elijah dans ses bras et il lui ouvrit la porte pour qu'elle grimpe aux côtés de Kol. La voiture démarra presqu'aussitôt et ils eurent tôt fait de dépasser le panneau annonçant la sortie de Mystic Falls. Le benjamin des Mikaelson se tourna vers sa sœur qui rongeait l'ongle de son pouce avec appréhension. Sa main se posa sur son genou qu'il serra avec douceur. Son beau visage se tourna vers lui et elle sourit, son cœur s'allégeant lorsqu'elle sentit le soutien de la seule personne ayant toujours été là pour elle.

_ _Où va-t-on ?_ Demanda-t-elle finalement quand la voiture s'engagea sur l'autoroute.

_ _Mère l'a localisée en Floride, à Miami._

Rebekah eut un sourire en coin en pensant à sa vieille amie étendue sur un transat au bord de mer et ça lui rappela la façon qu'elle avait de toujours les harceler pour qu'ils s'installent sur la côte, occasionnant des disputes animées entre elle et Niklaus qui n'aimait pas ce genre d'endroit.

_ _Bien sûr qu'elle est là-bas_, murmura-t-elle en riant doucement.

Il sourit à son tour et accéléra en voyant les panneaux affichant la direction à suivre. La blonde s'endormit rapidement et Kol roula toute la nuit, ne s'arrêtant même pas pour se nourrir. Les souvenirs de la vie heureuse qu'il avait vécu avec la femme qu'il allait à présent chercher à l'autre bout des Etats-Unis lui revenaient en mémoire à mesure qu'il parcourait les routes vivement éclairées. Il avait l'impression de la voir à chaque panneau, lui indiquant que la route qu'il empruntait était la bonne et qu'elle l'attendait. Il entendait sa voix de velours l'appeler et l'encourager à poursuivre sa route pour la rejoindre, pour qu'ils soient enfin réunis.


	4. L'homme de ses rêves

_**Réponses aux anonymes :**_

_Na_ : Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! J'avais vraiment envie que Rebekah cesse de se laisser malmener par Klaus, la façon dont il la traite me révolte à chaque fois. En tout cas voici la suite !

* * *

**L'homme de ses rêves**

Sara Anderson se leva d'excellente humeur ce matin là. Elle qui habituellement se levait sitôt les yeux ouverts se surprenait à apprécier paresser sous sa couverture ces derniers jours. Elle faisait cela depuis que son défunt amour était revenu peupler ses rêves. Cette nuit n'avait pas fait exception et elle était à présent roulée en boule dans son lit, se remémorant chaque détail de ce rêve qui lui avait semblé particulièrement réaliste. Elle avait eu l'impression de sentir la texture de sa peau sous ses doigts alors qu'ils se consumaient d'amour l'un pour l'autre. Ses joues prirent une délicate couleur rosée à mesure que les évènements lui revenaient en mémoire. Son plaisir fut cependant de courte durée car la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant la lumière du jour pénétrer à flots dans la pièce. Elle plissa les yeux et grogna de mécontentement lorsqu'un homme, bien réel pour le coup, se jeta sur elle dans un grand éclat de rire. Il tira sur la couverture à laquelle elle s'accrochait et elle expira lourdement en levant les yeux vers lui d'un air excédé.

_ _Laisse moi tranquille Derek !_ Grinça-t-elle.

_ _Il est dix heures_, chantonna-t-il en saisissant ses mains pour la tirer hors du lit. _Qu'est-il arrivé à « L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt » ?_ Demanda-t-il en prenant une voix haut-perchée.

_ _Premièrement ma voix n'est pas aussi agaçante_, rétorqua-t-elle. _Et deuxièmement, étant des vampires je ne vois pas vraiment quel avenir nous attend !_

Il sourit et clama qu'il avait préparé le petit déjeuner avant de sortir de la pièce d'une démarche sautillante. Derek Evans étant un tas de muscles de près d'un mètre quatre-vingt, le voir sautiller était plutôt comique si bien que Sara ne put s'empêcher de rire en allant ouvrir la fenêtre, laissant pénétrer l'air déjà chaud de cette superbe journée. Elle inspira à fond et son regard se porta sur la vue imprenable qu'elle avait sur la plage de sable fin qui menait à une mer d'un bleu turquoise pour l'instant calme. Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres à la perspective de la journée de farniente qui s'offrait à elle et celui-ci s'agrandit lorsqu'elle pensa à l'expression qui s'affichera sur le visage de celui qui hantait ses rêves s'il avait été là. Elle l'entendit même la traiter de fainéante en lui souriant d'un air attendrit. La vérité c'est qu'il adorait ce côté de sa personnalité et qu'une journée parfaite à ses yeux était toujours une journée où ils restaient pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre sans rien faire d'autre que se câliner.

Sara rassembla ses cheveux en une queue de cheval avant d'entrer dans la cuisine. Un sourire anima ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit les deux jeunes femmes très peu habillées assises au bar. Derek lui fit un clin d'œil et prit la brune par la main pour l'amener face à son amie dont les crocs sortaient déjà. La jeune femme eut un sourire idiot et son regard vide se fixa dans les yeux noircis de Sara qui plongea dans son cou dans un grognement. Ses dents percèrent la peau tendre avec facilité et alors qu'elle aspirait le liquide délicieux, d'autres images apparurent derrière ses paupières closes. Le visage séduisant d'un homme partageant la fille délicieuse qu'elle tenait contre elle lui apparut et ses bras se serrèrent davantage autour de sa taille alors qu'elle aspirait la vie hors d'elle. La blonde la lâcha brusquement lorsqu'elle eut terminé et rejeta la tête en arrière alors que le corps tombait mollement à ses pieds. Elle se lécha les lèvres avec délice et enjamba le cadavre pour mettre la cafetière en route. Derek la regardait d'un air inquiet, la fille dont il s'était nourrie gisant sur le sol elle aussi.

_ _Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ces derniers jours Sara ?_

_ _Je le vois à nouveau_, avoua-t-elle après un instant de silence.

Elle grimpa sur une des chaises du bar, ne pouvant empêcher un sourire mièvre de s'afficher sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux pétillèrent alors que ceux de son ami s'agrandissaient. Tout prenait soudainement un sens. Depuis près de cent ans, il avait toujours connu Sara comme une vampire raisonnable et très discrète. Cependant ce côté de sa personnalité s'était amplifié avec les années et les actes spontanés se faisaient rares. Derek l'avait rencontrée quelques années après que son grand amour soit tué, alors qu'elle commençait à sombrer dans la folie, ne parvenant plus à discerner la réalité du rêve ou du souvenir. Il l'avait aidé, l'avait convaincue de ne pas taire ses émotions et lui avait appris à vivre à nouveau et elle lui en avait été tellement reconnaissante. Les années aidants le souvenir de cet homme s'était effacé peu à peu, sans même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Mais le fait qu'elle recommence à le voir ne présageait rien de bon à son ami qui ne voulait pas se voir revenir au point de départ.

_ _Ça fait combien de temps ?_ Demanda-t-il et elle sursauta.

_ _Pardon ?_ Le sourire rêveur qui flottait sur ses lèvres lui indiqua qu'elle n'était déjà plus avec lui.

_ _Ça fait combien de temps que tu revois Kol ?_ Répéta-t-il, ses sourcils se fronçant.

Elle tressaillit à l'entente de son nom et baissa la tête alors que des souvenirs moins agréables reprenaient leur place dans son esprit. La dernière fois que quelqu'un avait prononcé ce nom c'était en 1906. Elle avait quitté Elijah et l'Italie plus tôt que prévu, n'ayant aucune nouvelle de son amour, et était revenue en Angleterre où ils étaient installés avec son frère et sa sœur. Elle était rentrée au manoir où elle avait croisé Niklaus. Tous deux se détestaient cordialement mais elle ne l'avait jamais tant haït que lorsqu'un sourire sadique avait retroussé ses lèvres et qu'il avait prononcé les mots qui avaient faits s'effondrer son monde tout entier. « _Kol est mort Sara, et tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. C'est toi qui as détruit notre famille._ » Elle n'avait rien dit, avait refusé d'y croire, l'avait même supplié jusqu'à ce que Rebekah n'arrive et ne la regarde avec cet air de pitié qu'elle haïssait plus encore que son beau frère. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était d'avoir suffoqué, de ne plus avoir été capable de construire une pensée cohérente. Puis elle avait fui, elle avait fui comme si le diable était à ses trousses, sans jamais se retourner. Les années qui avaient suivies cette journée étaient très floues pour la vampire et, pour être tout à fait franche, elle n'avait aucune envie de se les remémorer. Elle avait même décidé d'en finir jusqu'à ce que Derek ne la trouve et ne la sauve d'elle-même.

_ _Environ une semaine_, répondit-elle enfin, cherchant à échapper à ses souvenirs déplaisants. _Ce n'est pas comme la dernière fois, j'ai l'impression que…_

_ _Il est mort Sara_, la coupa-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Elle sursauta à ses mots et la rage s'empara d'elle lorsque le regard de son ami prit la même teinte de pitié que celui de sa belle sœur ce jour là. Les larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux et sa gorge se serra. Elle se sentit vaciller et ses mains s'accrochèrent au bar dont le bois craqua sous ses doigts dans un bruit sinistre. Elle se leva d'un bond et l'instant d'après elle avait disparu.

La nuit venait de tomber lorsqu'elle rentra à la maison, couverte de sang mais chantonnant d'un air joyeux. Elle eut un rire heureux lorsqu'elle se rappela que Kol adorait l'entendre chanter et ignora totalement Derek en grimpant les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle choisit une jolie robe orangée et se prépara avec application pour sortir. Lorsqu'elle fut fin prête elle sortit par la fenêtre sans un bruit et rejoignit la plage bordée de bars relativement calmes pour l'instant. Elle entra dans le premier et se fraya un chemin jusqu'au bar pour commander un verre, planant sur son nuage. Elle ne put s'empêcher de mordre le beau blond qui lui proposa de lui offrir un verre et, lorsqu'elle releva la tête, se délectant du merveilleux liquide, il était là, plus beau que jamais. Elle eut un sourire et fronça légèrement les sourcils en constatant que ses hallucinations semblaient de plus en plus vraies. L'homme s'était figé en la voyant mais son regard sombre débordant d'amour et d'admiration réchauffa le cœur mort de la jeune femme.

_ _Mademoiselle, votre cocktail !_

La voix du barman la fit sursauter et elle le remercia d'un sourire avant de sortir du bar, toujours chamboulée par l'échange qu'elle avait eu avec cette projection de son passé. Elle s'arrêta au milieu du trottoir et fixa son regard sur l'horizon, un sourire confus aux lèvres. Elle fit cependant volte face en sentant une présence inhabituelle dans son dos. Son sourire s'évanouit lorsqu'elle constata qu'il lui faisait face, portant son regard adorateur sur elle. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et son prénom roula sur sa langue de la façon la plus sensuelle qui soit.

_ _Sara ?_

Elle sursauta violemment et le verre qu'elle tenait à la main alla s'écraser par terre dans un bruit auquel elle ne prêta même pas attention. Sa bouche s'ouvrit de stupeur alors qu'elle sentait sa présence physique face à elle, alors qu'elle sentait son odeur. Son regard détailla le visage séduisant de celui qu'elle pensait mort depuis toutes ces années et elle se sentit paniquer.

_ _Sara, je vais tout t'expliquer !_ S'exclama Kol d'une voix débordant de joie.

Il fit un pas vers elle, tendant la main dans sa direction mais elle eut un vif mouvement de recul alors que de sa gorge s'échappait un sanglot étouffé. La seconde suivante elle avait disparu.


	5. Comment oublier

**_Réponses aux anonymes :_**

_Louna_ : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant.

* * *

**Comment oublier**

Kol se leva d'humeur massacrante ce matin là. Il était resté éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit et, lorsqu'il s'était enfin endormi, il avait rêvé de la scène qui s'était déroulée quelques heures auparavant, encore et encore. Cela faisait une semaine que lui et Rebekah ratissait la ville à la recherche de Sara et il commençait à sérieusement douter de la véracité des informations de sa mère lorsqu'il l'avait vue entrer dans ce bar sur le bord de la plage. Le brun avait d'abord vu rouge lorsqu'un bellâtre avait posé une main sur sa taille puis avait sourit en la voyant se nourrir. Elle était tellement belle que ça lui avait coupé le souffle. Ses cheveux blonds et bouclés étaient plus courts et ses magnifiques yeux le transperçaient avec autant d'intensité que la première fois. Il avait pensé qu'elle l'avait vu lorsqu'en relevant la tête, leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Elle avait cependant seulement eut l'air pensive avant de sortir rapidement de l'endroit.

Le plus jeune des frères Mikaelson passa une main sur son visage en repensant à son visage qui s'était décomposé à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience de qui il était et de ce que ça représentait. Elle l'avait oublié, évidemment qu'elle l'avait oublié. Plus de cent ans, comment avait-il pu imaginer qu'elle n'avait pas simplement continué sa vie après avoir fait son deuil ? Elle avait probablement même quelqu'un dans sa vie, comment pourrait-il en être autrement, elle était encore plus belle que la dernière fois. Il étouffa une plainte dans son oreiller en repensant à son magnifique sourire qui s'était évanoui à la seconde où elle avait posé les yeux sur lui. Quelques secondes plus tard elle avait simplement disparu, le laissant le cœur en miettes.

_ _Kol !_

La voix de sa sœur vint agresser ses oreilles et il rabattit son oreiller sur sa tête en grommelant, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle pouvait repartir d'où elle venait. La blonde éprouva une vague de pitié pour son grand frère mais elle s'évanouit à la minute à laquelle il lui lança un coussin à la figure. Elle se dit que le regarder avec de grands yeux pleins de pitié ne lui serait d'aucune utilité et sauta donc sur le lit, rebondissant sur le matelas moelleux aux côtés de Kol qui grogna. Elle sourit et tira vigoureusement sur la couette qui tomba au sol. Le brun se recroquevilla sur lui-même et plaqua ses mains sur son visage alors que la lumière du soleil agressait ses yeux.

_ _Il est déjà quinze heures je te signale, alors debout !_

_ _Laisse-moi mourir_, grinça-t-il. _Je n'ai plus aucune raison de me lever._

_ _Un peu mélodramatique non ?_ Railla Rebekah en croisant les bras. _Allez lève-toi, ce soir on va aller s'amuser et boire jusqu'à l'oubli !_

Et elle sortit en lui intimant d'aller prendre une douche. Il s'exécuta lorsqu'elle lui cria qu'elle n'entendait pas l'eau couler depuis la cuisine de l'appartement qu'ils avaient loué en arrivant en ville. Il se traîna de mauvaise grâce jusqu'à la salle de bain et se déshabilla. L'eau chaude lui fit finalement du bien et lorsqu'il entra dans le salon il commençait à se convaincre du fait que Sara avait peut-être été simplement surprise mais qu'elle n'était pas si mécontente de le voir. Idée que Rebekah chassa rapidement lorsqu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer son regard désolé, celui qu'elle lui réservait chaque fois qu'une chose réellement grave se produisait et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour y remédier.

_ _Tu sais il m'est arrivé la même chose avec Stefan, tu verras que la douleur s'estompe avec le temps…_ Commença-t-elle.

_ _C'est Sara, Rebekah. Je suis tombé amoureux à la seconde où mes yeux se sont posés sur elle. C'était en 1204 et je l'ai aimée chaque jour depuis…_

La blonde eut un sourire triste et se blottit contre son frère qui s'était assit sur le canapé à ses côtés. Il referma ses bras puissants sur elle et expira, refusant de se laisser submerger par ses émotions. Rebekah nicha son visage dans son cou et laissa ce fameux jour d'été lui revenir en mémoire.

Kol et elle, après avoir eu une violente dispute avec Niklaus, avaient décidé de s'éloigner quelques temps de lui et d'Elijah et étaient partis vers l'Angleterre où ils s'étaient établis dans le château que possédait leur famille. Il n'avait pas fallut longtemps pour que leurs riches voisins n'aient vent de leur arrivée et ils avaient été invités à la fête d'anniversaire de leur plus jeune fille. Rebekah avait insisté pour qu'il l'accompagne et il avait finalement abdiqué de mauvaise grâce. Kol s'était moqué de l'assemblée lorsque tout le monde s'était regroupé autour du grand escalier mais ses moqueries s'étaient bloquées dans sa gorge lorsqu'il avait aperçut la jeune femme.

Sara Anderson était d'une rare beauté avec ses longues boucles blondes et ses grands yeux bleus. Sa peau de pêche était légèrement halée et sans aucun défaut. Mais ce qui avait fait fondre Kol c'était ce sourire éclatant qu'elle avait dirigé vers son père lorsqu'il lui avait tendu la main. Ses lèvres s'étaient retroussées sur deux parfaites rangées de dents blanches et il lui avait alors semblé que sa présence illuminait la pièce.

Rebekah eut un sourire en repensant à la façon dont son frère s'était brusquement tut, regardant la jeune femme comme s'il recouvrait brusquement la vue, comme si elle était un sorte de précieux trésor. Et à ses yeux elle l'était. Elle avait rougit sous l'attention de toutes ces personnes et Rebekah avait elle aussi dû admettre le caractère spécial de cette jeune femme. Plus tard dans la soirée ils avaient été présentés et l'originelle avait rit de voir son frère bégayer comme un jeune premier. Il l'avait toutefois invitée à danser et elle était rapidement tombée sous son charme. Ils ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis et Rebekah avait toujours envié cet amour pur et sincère, ce coup de foudre qu'ils avaient eu l'un pour l'autre et qu'elle aurait tellement aimé ressentir.

_ _Tu vas la récupérer_, dit-elle brusquement en se redressant contre son frère.

Il la regarda, perplexe et elle eut un sourire en le faisant se lever.

_ _Va te préparer_, lui intima-t-elle. _On sort ce soir, on va au bar d'hier soir._

Ils arrivèrent au bar à la tombée de la nuit et Kol souffla en constatant que l'endroit organisait une scène ouverte pour tous les « talents » désirant se lancer. Il jeta un œil à la bimbo qui se trémoussait en chantant une chanson de Britney Spears et échangea un regard exaspéré avec sa sœur qui retenait un fou rire.

_ _Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour elle…_ Murmura-t-il en commandant deux bières.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée et le brun commençait à désespérer, ses espoirs s'envolant à mesures que les minutes passaient. Sa patience s'amenuisait également, d'autant plus que l'homme portant le numéro vingt-deux était en train de massacrer une de ses chansons préférées de Scorpions. De plus, Rebekah mettait tant de temps à leur ramener des bières qu'il se demandait si elle n'était pas partie les brasser elle-même. Elle revint finalement avec un léger sourire aux lèvres qui énerva prodigieusement son frère.

_ _Enfin !_ S'exclama-t-il en buvant une gorgée. _Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris si longtemps ?_

_ _Rien du tout_, sourit-elle.

_ _Surement encore un garçon qui t'as accordé cinq minutes d'attention_, grommela-t-il pour lui-même.

Elle le fusilla du regard et il s'en voulu d'être si acide alors qu'elle faisait son possible pour lui venir en aide. Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser lorsqu'une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien retentit, amplifiée par le micro. Il se figea alors que le sourire de Rebekah s'agrandissait et qu'elle se mordait la lèvre d'appréhension. La voix qui avait commencé à chanter résonnait comme du velours à ses oreilles et la chair de poule avait fait dresser les poils de ses bras.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubts suddenly go away somehow_

_One step closer_

Il se retourna comme un automate et se retrouva confronté au sourire de celle qui hantait ses pensées. Sa beauté lui coupa le souffle et les larmes amoncelées dans ses yeux auraient pu faire battre son cœur mort avec frénésie. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et entonna le refrain qu'il trouva lourd de sens pour eux.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me?_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

Il sourit finalement et le visage de la blonde s'illumina. Soudain ce fut comme si la foule autour d'eux avait disparu. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était son beau visage, ses superbes yeux bleus dans lesquels il était ravi de se plonger à nouveau. Il lui sembla que le silence s'était fait dans la pièce et que seule la voix stupéfiante de la jeune femme résonnait à ses oreilles en une mélodie qui n'aurait pas pu le toucher davantage, chaque mot qu'elle prononçait semblant lui raconter à nouveau leur amour.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Il s'était levé sans s'en rendre compte et alors que les dernières notes de piano retentissaient elle reposa son micro, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Elle descendit de la scène et eut un hoquet et constatant qu'il était face à elle, plus proche que jamais il ne l'avait été ces cent dernières années. Elle leva une main et effleura timidement son visage, sursautant en sentant sa peau sous ses doigts. Il rit face à son expression de surprise et quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

_ _J'ai pensé que tu m'avais peut-être oublié_, avoua-t-il d'une voix brisée.

_ _Comment voulais-tu que j'oublie ?_ Demanda-t-elle simplement.

Sara saisit sa main et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens en frémissant. Un sourire remua ses lèvres alors qu'elle faisait glisser leurs mains liées le long de sa propre joue, ressentant avec plaisir les picotements que provoquait le contact de sa peau contre la sienne. Kol passa son autre bras autour de sa taille, posant sa main dans le creux de ses reins en une étreinte possessive. Son rire léger éclata, le faisant sourire, et il plongea sur ses lèvres, enfin.


	6. Enfin réunis

**Enfin réunis**

Sara n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle se tenait enfin dans ses bras. Il l'avait entraînée hors du bar et ils étaient à présent sur la plage, assis face à face sur le sable. Elle caressait chaque centimètre carré de son visage, de ses bras, s'assurant qu'il était là avec elle et que ça n'était pas un autre de ses fantasmes. Mais ce n'en était pas un. Il était bien là, face à elle, la regardant comme il savait si bien le faire. Elle sourit à travers les larmes qui coulaient lentement sur ses joues et il passa sa main sous ses cheveux pour caresser sa nuque. Sara ferma les yeux d'aise et son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle chaud balayer son visage. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent à nouveau et elle enlaça son cou avec force, le faisant perdre l'équilibre. Son dos heurta le sable froid et elle s'étendit sur lui pour l'embrasser avec davantage de passion. Elle frémit lorsque Kol enlaça ses hanches et glissa ses doigts sous son t-shirt pour caresser la peau nue de son dos. Elle replia ses jambes et s'assit plus confortablement sur son bassin tout en continuant d'embrasser ses lèvres avec une sensualité qui fit soupirer le brun.

_ _Sara je…_ Commença l'originel, mais la jeune femme captura à nouveau sa bouche pour le faire taire.

Ils se séparèrent finalement et lorsque la blonde ouvrit à nouveau les yeux elle tressaillit face au regard noircit de désir de son vampire. Elle se releva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à en faire de même, se blottissant une nouvelle fois contre son torse. Un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres et il enroula ses bras autour de son corps avant d'embrasser le sommet de sa tête. Ses petites mains s'accrochèrent à son t-shirt lorsqu'il voulut s'éloigner, le gardant contre elle et il sourit en frictionnant son dos avec douceur.

_ _Allons ailleurs_, murmura-t-il.

Sa voix douce réchauffa son cœur et elle se sentit défaillir lorsqu'il la regarda comme si elle était la plus précieuse des choses qu'il ait jamais tenu contre lui. Elle hocha simplement la tête, les mots restant bloqués dans sa gorge et elle prit sa main, entremêlant leurs doigts avant de l'entraîner à sa suite jusqu'à la rue principale dans laquelle il était passé en début de semaine avec Rebekah. Elle le fit entrer dans un superbe hôtel et il sourit, reconnaissant les goûts de luxe qu'elle avait gardé de sa vie de jeune fille de bonne famille. Il vit à peine le hall somptueux, obnubilé qu'il était par la beauté de la jeune femme qui s'employait à hypnotiser le maître d'hôtel pour obtenir la meilleure de leurs suites.

Ils entrèrent finalement dans la chambre spacieuse au centre de laquelle trônait un lit magnifique. Il se tourna vers la belle vampire qui le jaugeait à présent d'un air adorateur qui le fit sourire. Il s'approcha et comprit que rien n'avait changé lorsque d'instinct elle renversa la tête sur le côté lorsqu'il la prit par les hanches pour parsemer sa nuque de baisers enflammés. Le gémissement qui franchit ses lèvres fut légèrement plus fort que d'habitude mais sa réaction fut la même. Elle se rapprocha de son corps et il la fit reculer jusqu'au lit sur lequel il l'allongea avec douceur. Kol posa un avant bras sur le matelas et dégagea les quelques mèches de son visage en la regardant comme si elle était la plus belle chose dans ce monde.

_ _J'ai tellement de choses à te dire_, chuchota-t-elle alors que les larmes reprenaient place dans ses yeux.

_ _Il va falloir qu'on réapprenne à se connaître, que je te fasse tomber amoureuse de moi à nouveau_, sourit le vampire alors qu'elle enlaçait son cou.

Elle fut secouée par un petit rire et ferma les yeux, laissant une larme rouler sur sa joue de porcelaine. Lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau il eut le souffle coupé par l'intensité de son regard. La profondeur du bleu le fascinait à chaque fois qu'elle posait ses yeux sur lui et il sourit, ému par l'émotion qu'il ressentait émanant d'elle.

_ _Je t'aime_, confia Sara avant de joindre ses lèvres aux siennes avec douceur. _Est-ce que tu vas m'emmener en rendez-vous ?_ Demanda-t-elle après un moment, ses yeux pétillants de cette malice qu'il aimait tant chez elle.

_ _Bien sûr, tu sais comme je suis doué pour ces choses_, railla-t-il. _Attends, est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne pourrais pas te toucher avant qu'on ait rattrapé le temps perdu ?_ S'alarma le brun soudainement.

Cette fois elle éclata de rire et ce son les fit revivre l'un comme l'autre. Elle sentait petit à petit la vie s'insuffler à nouveau dans ses veines et elle reconnut là l'effet que Kol exerçait sur elle, gonflant son cœur de bonheur par sa simple présence. Sara lui offrit un sourire coquin et le fit basculer sous elle pour le surplomber de toute sa hauteur, ses mains plaquées sur ses pectoraux. Il sourit à son tour, ne pouvant détacher son esprit de ses mains qui brûlaient sa peau à travers le tissu de sa chemise.

_ _Je te reconnais bien là_, murmura-t-elle avant de fondre vers ses lèvres.

Les évènements suivants s'enchaînèrent avec une rapidité qui leur fit perdre la tête, chacun reprenant avec une facilité déconcertante ses marques. Ce fut comme si le siècle passé s'était simplement évaporé. Kol eut tôt fait de plaquer son amie contre le matelas, l'embrassant comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, se délectant des gémissements de Sara qui se sentait brûler de l'intérieur, supportant à peine les sensations qui la submergeait. Leurs vêtements ne furent bientôt qu'un lointain souvenir et il put observer avec fascination la perfection de son corps nu se tordant sous lui. Bientôt ils ne firent plus qu'un, leurs jambes s'entremêlant avec passion alors qu'il la faisait enfin sienne après toutes ses années. Il investit à nouveau sa bouche et se laissa dicter par ses instincts les plus primitifs alors que les ongles de la jeune femme s'enfonçaient avec force dans son dos, le suppliant silencieusement de continuer. Elle haletait, luttait pour faire entrer l'air dans ses poumons brûlants et adorait voir l'originel dans le même état.

Le plaisir ne tarda pas à les submerger et, dans un ultime coup de rein, la blonde se cambra contre le corps musclé de Kol, ouvrant les lèvres sur un cri typiquement féminin tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage dans le creux de son cou en sentant son corps trembler de toutes parts. Il s'effondra à ses côtés, l'entraînant avec lui pour que sa tête repose sur son torse qui se soulevait encore rapidement. Leur condition aidant, ils se calmèrent en un instant et la jeune femme expira profondément, arborant un sourire idiot. Elle se hissa à nouveau sur lui et il agrippa ses hanches, admirant la splendeur de ses courbes. Elle souleva un sourcil lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne bougeait pas et sourit d'un air mutin.

_ _Je dois peut-être te rappeler que tu as un siècle à rattraper ?_

_ _Tu l'auras voulu_, sourit-il en l'attirant à nouveau contre lui.

Lorsque Sara s'éveilla le lendemain, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Elle ouvrit péniblement un œil, n'étant pas contre quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires. Un sourire paresseux s'épanouit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se souvint des évènements de la veille. Kol lui avait prouvé son amour de toutes les manières possibles cette nuit-là et ils avaient fini par s'endormir, écrasés par le sommeil. Elle inspira profondément et retrouva avec plaisir l'odeur du beau vampire sur son oreiller, preuve que tout cela avait bien été réel, puis elle jeta un bras à ses côtés pour trouver la place vide et froide. Cela acheva de la réveiller et elle se redressa vivement, les sens aux aguets. Kol n'était pas là, ni aucune de ses affaires. La panique s'empara d'elle rapidement et elle sentit son cœur se serrer alors que les larmes lui montaient à nouveau aux yeux. Son poing se resserra autour du drap de soie et elle appela son nom, se forçant à rester calme.

_ _Kol ?_ Répéta-t-elle plus fort et sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot.

Elle se redressa, maintenant le drap autour de son corps et sentit tout contrôle d'elle-même lui échapper peu à peu. Les larmes inondaient à présent ses joues et elle sursauta violemment lorsque le cliquetis de la porte retentit. En un pas elle fut dans l'entrée où le brun retirait sa veste, un sac en papier à la main. Il leva les yeux vers elle dans un large sourire qui se fana lorsqu'il vit son état. Elle se jeta sur lui, s'agrippant à son t-shirt, et il entoura son corps tremblant de ses bras.

_ _Sara qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ S'alarma-t-il en caressant ses cheveux.

_ _Tu n'étais pas là_, hoqueta-t-elle.

Le brun se raidit et ferma les yeux en se demandant comment il avait pu être aussi stupide. Elle l'avait cru mort pendant un siècle et lui ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de disparaître avant son réveil sans même laisser un mot. Il la reconduisit avec précautions jusqu'à la chambre et la fit asseoir sur le lit. Elle accepta finalement de le lâcher et il l'obligea à la regarder, glissant ses doigts sur son visage pour effacer toutes traces de larmes. Elle regagna finalement son calme et attrapa sa main qu'elle serra, comme pour se convaincre qu'il était bien là.

_ _Je suis là Sara_, lui dit-il d'une voix ferme. _Je suis là et je ne vais nulle part, je reste avec toi tu entends ?_ Elle acquiesça doucement et il sourit. _Je suis là maintenant et nous resterons ensemble, je te le promets._

Il l'attira à nouveau contre lui, joignant ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser plein de promesses. Ils étaient enfin réunis et il comptait bien tenir sa promesse. Il resterait à ses côtés, pour toujours.


	7. Toujours et à jamais

_**Réponses aux anonymes :**_

_Belladu57_ : Merci beaucoup ! Voici le dernier chapitre !

* * *

**Toujours et à jamais**

La voiture dépassa le panneau annonçant la petite ville de Mystic Falls et Sara sourit en se reposant contre le siège. Elle tourna sa tête blonde vers le bel homme brun à ses côtés qui la regardait en souriant lui aussi. Il saisit sa main où une magnifique bague brillait et la porta à ses lèvres. Un léger rire l'agita et elle posa sa main libre sur la cuisse de Kol en se penchant pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

_ _Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, arrêter ce genre de démonstrations ?_ Râla une voix depuis l'arrière de la voiture.

La blonde se réinstalla à sa place en levant les yeux au ciel et Kol eut un soupir excédé avant de se retourner avec mauvaise humeur vers l'homme qui était avachi sur la banquette arrière. Il le fusilla du regard, ne s'attirant qu'un sourire goguenard du meilleur ami de sa femme.

_ _Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, te faire oublier ?_ Grinça-t-il avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route. _Tu as déjà de la chance que j'ai accepté de t'emmener avec nous._

_ _Comme si tu avais eu ton mot à dire_, railla Derek. _Tout le monde sait que c'est Sara qui porte la culotte dans votre couple._

Sara ferma les yeux alors que Kol répliquait par une remarque bien sentie. Une fois que ces deux là commençaient, il n'y avait rien à faire pour les arrêter. Et c'était ainsi depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés plus de vingt ans auparavant. Elle eut un sourire ému à cette pensée. Il y avait déjà vingt ans qu'elle avait retrouvé sa raison de vivre et chaque jour passé à ses côtés était encore plus heureux que le précédent.

Lorsqu'elle jeta à nouveau un regard à l'extérieur, chacun des garçons boudait dans son coin et la voiture se garait devant l'immense maison qui appartenait aux Mikaelson depuis bien longtemps. Rien n'avait changé constata le jeune couple avec un sourire ravi. Kol descendit de la voiture et alla ouvrir la porte à sa fiancée dont le sourire s'élargit encore lorsqu'elle vit Rebekah apparaître en haut des escaliers du perron. L'originelle émit un cri typiquement féminin avant de courir dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, criant elle aussi. Ils entendirent le soupir excédé de Niklaus derrière eux qui étreint brièvement son frère. Sara se tourna finalement vers l'hybride en roulant des yeux. Ils se jaugèrent avec mépris un instant et tous sourirent face à cette scène à laquelle ils assistaient à chaque réunion de famille. Kol poussa finalement la jeune femme du coude et elle le fusilla du regard.

_ _Niklaus_, salua-t-elle de mauvaise grâce.

_ _Sara_, répliqua-t-il. _Tu as une mine affreuse._

_ _Non c'est faux_, contredit une petite blonde qui vint serrer son amie contre elle.

_ _Caroline !_ S'exclama-t-elle. _Je vois que ton cher mari est toujours aussi agréable._

Elle eut un rire léger et la lâcha pour que Stefan, qui l'avait suivie, ait son tour dans les bras de la blonde. Les embrassades s'étendirent à Kol et à Derek qui n'en était pas à sa première visite.

_ _C'est tellement bon de vous voir ici !_ S'exclama Rebekah en prenant ses amies chacune par une main, laissant les garçons se charger des valises.

_ _Ca fait du bien de rentrer à la maison_, avoua Sara dans un sourire.

La maison était telle qu'ils l'avaient laissée après leur dernière visite cinq ans auparavant, après avoir fêté le mariage de Kol et Sara. La jolie vampire sentit son cœur se serrer à ce souvenir et elle regarda avec émotion le grand jardin dans lequel ils avaient célébré leur union, occasionnant la première vraie réunion de la famille qu'ils formaient à présent. Les trois jeunes femmes allèrent s'installer au salon et Caroline ouvrit une bouteille de vin qu'elle leur servit avec un sourire. Leur rituel reprenait et c'était d'autant plus agréable qu'elles étaient enfin à la maison.

_ _Elijah n'est pas encore là ?_ S'enquit Sara.

_ _Lui et Elena arriveront dans deux jours. On attend également Damon et Bonnie d'ici la fin de la semaine. Oh et Jeremy et sa petite amie bien sûr !_ Débita Rebekah en se délectant du breuvage.

_ _Damon et Bonnie_, répéta Caroline. _Je n'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire_, rit-elle.

Elles partagèrent toutes son hilarité. Il était vrai que c'était le couple le plus improbable de leur nouvelle famille. La sorcière et le vampire. Damon avait eu beaucoup de mal à faire en sorte que Bonnie le voit autrement que comme un vampire meurtrier et sans cœur mais, une fois ce cap passé, elle n'avait plus été capable de rester bien loin de lui. Leur histoire était en cela similaire à celle que partageaient Niklaus et Caroline qui avait finalement passé outre toutes les choses horribles que l'hybride avait accomplies, chose que Sara n'avait pas encore tout à fait réussi à faire. Les deux vampires se toléraient tout juste assez pour ne pas se sauter à la gorge mais, bien qu'elle ait préféré mourir plutôt que de l'avouer, la blonde était ravie de la façon dont sa relation avec la jeune Forbes l'avait changé.

Sara tourna la tête vers la porte où son mari venait d'apparaître. Un sourire anima ses lèvres alors que le visage du brun s'illuminait. Il fit à peine un mouvement vers elle que Rebekah se trouvait face à lui, le faisant pivoter sur ses talons pour lui montrer la sortie.

_ _Vous êtes tous les deux très mignons mais on n'a pas vu notre copine depuis des mois alors tu vas aller rejoindre les autres et nous laisser entre filles_, trancha-t-elle.

_ _C'est affreusement injuste !_ Protesta l'originel qui était mis à la porte.

_ _Tu n'as qu'à aller te plaindre aux autres !_ Répliqua Caroline alors que Rebekah lui claquait la porte au nez.

Sara éclata de rire face au comportement de ses amies qui exigèrent rapidement le récit complet du voyage qu'elle venait d'effectuer avec Kol à l'occasion de leur anniversaire de mariage. Elle se sentit renaître dans cet endroit qu'elle considérait depuis toujours comme sa maison. Elle avait vécu ici en tant qu'humaine et, chaque fois que la famille originelle s'était réunie et avait passé des moments vraiment heureux, que ce soit avant l'emprisonnement de Kol par son frère ou après, c'avait été dans cette petite ville qui consistait le plus en un foyer, pour chacun d'entre eux.

Et quelques jours plus tard ils furent enfin tous là, cette famille à laquelle elle avait fantasmée pendant plus d'un siècle, alors qu'elle avançait au bord du gouffre. Son regard bleu se posa avec émotion sur chaque personne présente autour du salon spacieux. Elijah embrassait avec douceur les doigts d'Elena qui lui souriait. Bonnie passait un savon à Damon qui avait fait remarquer à Jeremy que sa petite amie humaine avait l'air délicieuse. Caroline rougissait aux mots que Niklaus venait de chuchoter au creux de son oreille, mots dont Sara n'avait absolument aucune envie de connaître la nature. Stefan regardait avec une tendresse infinie une Rebekah occupée à leur servir à tous une coupe de champagne.

Sara sursauta presque lorsque Kol la sortit de sa contemplation en posant une main légère sur sa cuisse. Elle se tourna vers lui et sentit son ventre se tordre avec délice. Un sourire idiot remua ses lèvres lorsqu'elle constata que cet homme lui faisait toujours le même effet que la première fois. Elle sourit ensuite à Derek qui glissait sa main dans la sienne et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari. Elle était entourée des deux hommes les plus chers à ses yeux, responsables de son bonheur, responsables du fait même qu'elle était encore en vie. Les yeux bleus de l'originelle trouvèrent les siens et elle dû partager ses pensées car elle chercha la main de Stefan, les yeux brillants. Sara eut un rire joyeux lorsque Rebekah leur tendit à tous un verre et proposa de porter un toast.

_ _A notre famille_, sourit l'originelle avec émotion. _Que nous puissions rester tous ensemble, toujours et à jamais._

Niklaus leva les yeux au ciel, de même que Damon et, elle en était sure, Kol. Mais tous ne purent empêcher un sourire de s'épanouir sur leurs lèvres alors qu'ils levaient leurs verres dans un même mouvement. Kol sourit à sa femme et caressa sa joue avec douceur. Le souhait de sa sœur serait loin d'être facile à réaliser et pourtant, tant qu'il était aux côtés de cette femme magnifique qui partageait sa vie il était prêt à essayer, du plus fort qu'il le pouvait. Après tout elle méritait au moins ça et il comptait bien l'aimer un millier d'années ; oui, il l'aimerait toujours et à jamais.

* * *

Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction !

Je tiens à remercier chaque personne ayant pris la peine de me lire et je suis extrêmement reconnaissante aux personnes ayant laissées un commentaire ; chacun m'a procuré un plaisir incroyable !

Merci !


End file.
